


a world of beauty

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Nagito is surprised on Christmas Eve with a gift from Hajime. He finds himself having a better day than expected, finding luck and beauty in the smallest of things; even in a little world contained within a snow globe.





	a world of beauty

Nagito sits in his apartment, alone, and cold - he hasn’t turned the heating on, and doesn’t intend to. There’s something soothing about letting himself feel the biting ice of winter, even when he’s inside. No doubt the rest of his friends are celebrating somewhere, but he doesn’t want to join them; he’d only bring the mood down, he’s sure of it.

Still, he wishes that he was with someone. All the Christmas movies that have been playing nonstop on television have showed true love, and people having warm cups of hot chocolate, and cheesy things like that; things that he scoffs at, but secretly desires. But he’s dead set on the life that he’s leading, and he’s okay with it - the only happiness that he needs is seeing his friends reach the highest heights of their ambition. At least, that’s what he tells himself, and it gets him through another year, which is all that really matters.

Suddenly, the lights in his apartment cut out. He tries to go downstairs to see if the generator needs resetting, but that’s not the cause - it’s just his luck that the blizzard outside would cause the power in his whole building to go out. Resigning himself to sitting by candlelight on Christmas Eve, he starts walking back into the building when he hears someone call his name.

“Hey, Nagito!”

He turns around, not sure who he’s expecting to see. Across the street, bundled up in a scarf, hat, and big coat, is Hajime, 

 _“Ah,”_ he thinks to himself, _“this must be the good luck I was waiting for.”_

“Nagito!” Hajime says, and walks across the street.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was lost in thought,” he says, “how are you?”

“I’m okay; I just came by to give you this,” Hajime holds out a beautifully wrapped gift.

“For me? I don’t deserve this,” he says, “and besides, I haven’t got anything to give you.”

“It doesn’t matter. I didn’t expect you to anyway. So, can I come up?”

“Of course,” Nagito starts leading Hajime to his apartment building, before stopping at the entrance, “ah, but my power has just gone out. That’s why I was outside.”

“Oh, uh, why don’t you just come to mine? I was going to invite you over anyway; Chiaki’s over, and so are a couple of the others.”

“Do you want me there?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have asked otherwise,” Hajime says, “come on then. We can walk or get a taxi. Up to you.”

“I think it’d be nice to walk. You only live twenty minutes away, right?”

“Yeah,” Hajime replies.

Together, they walk down the little streets, Hajime leading the way, and Nagito following. The snow doesn’t stop falling, in fact, in falls faster with each second; walking in it would be tough were it not for the company that Nagito is enjoying so much. Even though there isn’t much conversation between them, he finds himself smiling at the ground beneath his feet; feeling luckier than ever to be spending Christmas Eve with Hajime.

When they arrive back at Hajime’s, Nagito finds himself taken aback by the warm welcome he receives. Chiaki shows him all the food they’ve been preparing in the kitchen, and Sonia and Gundham wish him ‘Merry Christmas’, although he notes that those two pay little attention to the others around them. He thinks that true love, and all the wonderful hope that is contained within it, is beautiful.

After spending a little time with the group, and eating for perhaps the first time all day, Nagito finds himself pulled aside by Hajime.

“So, you wanna open that gift now?”

“Oh,” Nagito says, “yes. If you’re sure, that is.”

“Of course I’m sure,” Hajime replies.

Nagito takes the gift from Hajime, and carefully undoes the paper, as if the wrapping is a gift in itself. Anything given to him by someone he cares about immediately becomes treasured to him. And he likes being able to hold beautiful things; like Christmas wrapping paper, old photographs, and Hajime’s hand. Not that he’s ever been able to do the last one - as much as he would like to.

Inside the wrapping, he finds a snow globe, with a winter scene inside; little people ice skating across a frozen lake, beautifully intricate carved trees, a tiny snowman in the corner. He gently shakes it, terrified of dropping it and ruining the chain of good luck that’s been happening to him since he saw Hajime. Tiny flakes of artificial snow dance around the scene, blooming and falling, contained within the little world of the snow globe. He’s mesmerised, looking longingly at the scene like he wishes he could be inside it, holding hands and ice skating with Hajime.

“Do you like it?” Hajime asks.

“I, oh wow, Hajime, I love it. Thank you. But - well, I have nothing in return to give you. I’m sorry, I should have been more prepared, I just didn’t think anyone would want to spend their Christmas Eve with someone like me, and…”

“Nagito, calm down. It’s fine. Honestly, I just like spending time with you, really. You’re a nice guy.”

“I’m - I’m a nice guy?”

“Yeah. And you should, uh, stop putting yourself down so much.”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Nagito apologises automatically, and Hajime looks at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Stop apologising, too. I wouldn’t have invited you over if I didn’t genuinely want you here.”

“Oh,” Nagito blushes, “thank you. I…can’t see why, but thank you. And thank you for the snow globe, truly, it’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.”

Nagito smiles at Hajime, and finds that there’s little glimmer in Hajime’s eye that he can’t quite name. Strangely, it looks to him like it’s a light of hope; something to show him that his purpose in life - the place he is always meant to be - is intrinsically linked to Hajime. The doubts in his mind tell him that Hajime will never feel the same, but he looks down at the snow globe, and for a brief, fantastic, shining moment, he sees that the world is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend on twitter, who is the biggest Hinata fan I've ever met! Merry Christmas, hope you enjoy :D


End file.
